


Poems left unfinished till forever

by jiyuunoriyuu



Series: Happy Birthday Isara Mao!! 2018 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Akatsuki!Mao, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: Mao heard all of it, and he could do nothing but smile.





	Poems left unfinished till forever

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I like this.  
> It's an AU where Trickstar's disbanded after S1 and they joined different unit.
> 
> The (depressing) inspiration is Kannonzaka Doppo's Tigurijia!

Mao heard the whispers.

 

_"I wonder how did that first year pass the audition..."_

_"...look out of place..."_

_"I prefer the old Akatsuki..."_

_"...his level is just too low..."_

 

Mao heard all of it, and he could do nothing but smile.

 

***

 

"Vice president?"

 

"Oh, Isara. It's rare for you to come here on the morning. I thought you finished all your job?" Mao close the student council room behind him before he approach Keito's desk, one arm hidden behind his body. He feels like running away, like he don't wanna face Keito, but Mao isn't a coward. If he want to stop, then he have to explain everything first.

 

"No, it's not about student council. I come here as a member of Akatsuki." Keito raised his eyebrow at that, saying nothing as he wait Mao to continue. Unknown to the younger boy, Keito's heart beat faster, feeling anxious as he got a guess on what Mao will talk about.

 

Mao is a hardworker. They both know it, as they were working together even before Eichi decide to split all of Trickstar apart. That's how Mao went through the last three weeks. Playing Akatsuki's song on repeat on his phone, training whenever he got a free time, doing everything he could to match the other three member's movement. He can do it perfectly on all the rehearsal, so there should be no problem.

 

Last night on Akatsuki's first performance with four members, it became clear that just hardwork isn't enough to keep up.

 

Mao failed miserably.

 

The first note already feels wrong, and everything just went downfall from there. Mao miss the tempo, forgot the moves, didn't sing when he should. The live were just he messing up, like he never participate in any of the rehearsal. Souma almost hit him afterward, accusing him of being lousy on purpose just to break Akatsuki's reputation. Mao couldn't deny it.

 

Because even before the live start, Trickstar's all he could think about. It feels wrong to wear other unit's costume, even if it's now his own unit and his own costume. The fabric, the fur, the exposed skin, it doesn't fit him even though the size did. And when the staffs turned on the lights, he couldn't see Subaru, Hokuto, nor Makoto. They're not there.

 

He can't stand on a stage without them.

 

It feels like he's betraying everyone else. First the other Trickstar members, then Keito's expectation. The older boy judged him wrong, Akatsuki is too good for him. He won't ever be good enough for Akatsuki. He'll just make troubles everywhere he go, be it on Trickstar or Akatsuki.

 

Mao should stop acting like he's a hotshot, like he's taking everything easily because if he take it seriously he will be too good on everything. He should stop making everyone expect more from him. Don't he know better than anyone else that he will stay a loser forever?

 

Mao feels like he should give up.

 

"Here, my resignation letter." There's no surprise in Keito's expression, like he already expect it. Of course he did. It's already good enough that Keito didn't kick him out of Akatsuki after the trouble he made the older boy went through last night. He should have expect the probability that Keito is waiting for him to quit Akatsuki.

 

"Isara. Once I accept this letter, you know that you don't have any unit to go to anymore, right? Yuuki is in Knights, Hidaka joined fine, and I heard Akehoshi is with Ryuuseitai now. You're alone, and I think we agreed that you suit Akatsuki. It's okay to made mistake, I'm sure you can do better next time."

 

Hasumi Keito, despite his strict personality, really is a good guy.

 

"No, it's alright. I think I will join another unit, or look for another student who doesn't belong to a unit yet. Akatsuki is too good for me." He smile sadly, putting down his letter on Keito's desk. The older boy take it and say nothing, so Mao just leave the student council room quietly.

 

Yeah, Akatsuki is not the place for a double agent like him.

 

He feels like he should give up, and now he did it.

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, like this one the least so far?  
> It's like there's something wrong but I don't know what is it....


End file.
